George Washington
George Washington was born on February 22, 1732 in Colonial Virginia. Strong, brave, eager for combat, and a natural leader, he quickly became a senior officer during the early years of the French and Indian War. Years later, Washington's experience, military bearing, and leadership skills made him an obvious choice for Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army during the American Revolution. Washington forced the British out of Boston in 1776, but was defeated and nearly captured later that year when the British captured New York City. Early on Christmas morning in 1776, Washington's forces crossed the Delaware River and won two key battles at Trenton and Princeton, retaking New Jersey and restoring momentum to the Patriot cause. Negotiating with Congress, governors, and French allies, he held together with a tenuous army and a fragile nation amid the threats of disintegration and invasion. Washington delivered the final blow in 1781 after a French naval victory allowed American and French forces to trap a British army at Yorktown, Virginia. With the surrender of British Lieutenant General Lord Cornwallis, the British government was finally prompted to negotiate an end to the conflict. After American independence was secured by the Treaty of Paris in 1783, Washington resigned rather than seize power, and returned to his plantation at Mount Vernon, proving his opposition to dictatorship and his commitment to the emerging American political ideology of republicanism. Washington presided over the Constitutional Convention that drafted the United States Constitution in 1787 and was unanimously elected the first President of the United States by the Electoral College in 1789. Aware that everything he did set a precedent for future Presidents to follow, Washington reluctantly accepted a salary (so that the office of President would not be limited only to the wealthy), chose the title "Mr. President" over more majestic names, and retired after his second term. In December 1799, Washington fell ill after spending several hours inspecting his farms on horseback in snow and freezing rain. He would die several days later on December 14, 1799. Battle vs. Napoleon Bonaparte (by Omnicube1) George Washington has just dismounted his horse and is rubbing his arms to keep warm. He walks slowly through a forest filled with trees showered in snow. Fog is blown from his mouth as he breaths. He collapses to his knees and places his hands in a praying position. "Lord, grant my men and I the strength to fight the British and bestow the freedom that you have guaranteed our great nation," pleas Washington. Suddenly there is a loud crack and a lead ball flies into the snow beside him. Washington turns around in shock and discovers Napoleon Bonaparte standing several yards behind him, holding a Flintlock Dagger. Napoleon smirks. "Prayer is for the feeble, American." exclaims the French Emperor, and draws another Flintlock Dagger and fires. Washington craftily dodges the flying ball and draws his British Sea Service Flintlock Pistol and fires. The ball narrowly misses Napoleon who does not even flinch. Washington tries to quickly load his flintlock but the Emperor reaches him. He kicks away the pistol, grabs Washington, and pulls him up. He then punches him across the face, splitting the future president's right nostril. His nose begins to bleed. Napoleon then draws out the Flintlock Dagger again and slashes at Washington. He cuts across the chest and blood is spilled. The wound, however, is superficial. He retreats back over the hills. Napoleon, being a slow runner, follows the blood stains across the snow. He looks up at the hill when he discovers that the blood trail ends. He sees Washington armed with a Brown Bess. The mechanism flashes and the musket fires. The lead ball curves, missing the Frenchman. Washington grimaces in anguish. "You poor American, muskets are useless!" shouts Napoleon who draws his Jean Lapage Carbine, unleashing a minié ball. It misses Washington, who pops back up and fires his musket. He finally makes his mark. The ball carves through the Emperor's left thigh, debilitating him. "AHHH!" screams Napoleon. He draws his rapier. "Come fight me you petty American!" urges Bonaparte. "Gladly," replies Washington. He draws his cavalry sabre from the scabbard. He rushes down the hill and slashes. Napoleon parries the sabre easily. He stabs back several times, but Washington parries and dodges. Napoleon unleashes another stab with full force. The blade reflects off of Washington's sabre, leaving a deep cut through his right upper arm. He falls to his knees, his left arm grasping the wound. Napoleon steps behind Washington, picks up his dropped British flintlock, and pulls back the hammer. "Prayer to your God that I grant you a quick, painless death." taunts the Emperor. "Lord, grant me the power and swiftness to slay my enemy." prays Washington. "He does not care," mocks Napoleon who prepares to fire the pistol. Suddenly, Washington spins around and stabs the Emperor with his bayonet. Napoleon chokes on his blood and collapses to the ground. He looks at the lifeless body. "May God grant you the pleasure of eternal torment in Gehenna," exclaims Washington. He stumbles and gets back on to his horse. "Break dawn with full speed, Nelson." WINNER: GEORGE WASHINGTON Expert's Opinion While Napoleon had weapons twenty years newer in age, Washington had the motivation of freedom that had proven a militia of small numbers to defeat an army of large numbers. Having such an experience, George Washington had what it took to beat Napoleon. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Toussaint Louverture (by Elgb333) New York Harbor, Late 18th Century It was a cold, breezy afternoon as President George Washington sits on table overlooking the bay. Watching from the horizon as he sips his tea with his left hand while the other held his sword, Washington waits for someone to arrive. He had recently organized a face to face meeting with another ruler for matters political in nature, though Washington has his troops with him just in case. The chef brought him some cakes and muffins and they refill his pot with coffee as he sits and waits. Finally, the cold winds disappeared from the bay, and a large frigate came out from the Southern border and turned right towards the harbor. As it docked, Washington saw large numbers of howling blacks running around and keeping the boat steady. Its ramp finally opens, and a black general with an entourage of soldiers went out. The black general, wearing a noble uniform with medals adorned, saw Washington and marched with his men towards his table. Washington stood up and welcomed him with open arms, though no physical contact was made between the two. “Bonjour Monsieur Louveture! I am very relieved that you have arrive here safe and sound. Welcome to the United States of America,” Washington said. “Thank you for the invitation… King Washington?” Louverture said as he finally sits down on the table and takes a plate of cake. “It’s a pleasure to be here for you have such a nice country. I hope that someday my beloved St. Domingue will also flourish like this soon as we get our freedom.” “Please,” Washington said as he hands Louverture with a cup of coffee. “Call me President.” “Ah yes. American Democracy. Pardon me for forgetting,” Louverture said. “But anyways. I got your invitation, and my reply to you? Is a powerful ‘yes’. It’ll be an honor for us to become allies as we fight for the same cause…” Louverture takes a sip of the coffee and continued, “If you want us to help each other, then I can offer you our sugar, wood and other resources. I heard that the Brits and the other Europeans are bullying you in the seas so if you want I can also open my docks as a safe refuge for them. In turn I hope you can-“ “That’s where you are wrong here darkie…” Washington said as his voice changed from friendly to hostile. “That invitation I sent to you? That wasn’t a party invitation. That was an invitation for your surrender.” Louverture leaned back in surprise, “What do you mean? What are you on to? “You see here monsieur. I think you have gone far enough with your little slave uprising. Wanton killing of French men, women and children is bound to get us all anxious, and my people from the South are crying for justice. And the French? They’re the ones who are our allies - not you. So killing them and their children has got to stop.” Washington then stood up, towering the hapless Louverture in his seat. “I sent you an invitation to ‘come in here and negotiate the destiny of our country and race’. I don’t know if you actually know how to understand what you read, darkie, but I never said anything about an alliance. I asked you here for judgement, for both my country and my race. If you would surrender now, I can assure you a fair trial fit for a former slave. If you don’t then I might have to use force.” Louverture glared at him with angry eyes before speaking in a gentle voice the word, “Never”. He then flips the table as the American and the Haitain troops aimed their weapons. US Continental Army: Haitian Slave Army: The American troops with their quick-firing brown bess fired the first volley, killing two Haitian outright and wounding several others. Some of the Haitian manage to fire some shots as they and Louverture retreat back to their boat; one of their bullets hitting an American in the throat and killing him. Both forces scrambled for cover before drawing their rifles. Washington ordered to hold their ground and try to fire as quickly as they can and overpower the Haitians. They fired their guns in quick succession at Louverture’s forces but missed most of their shots. Louverture, being the smarter of the two, divided his remaining forces: the first will try to pin down and snipe the Americans with their rifles, while the other move towards their flanks and crush them with their muskets. The Haitian rifles manage to hit some of the Americans from a farther distance with their rifles, drilling a bullet through one of them and killing him. As the Americans were still busy being pinned down by the Haitian rifles, the second group of Louverture’s forces flanked them and opened fire with their Charleville muskets, killing two outright in a barrage of bullets. Seeing his soldiers being decimated by a bunch of slaves got Washington enraged. As the Haitians reloaded their rifles and muskets, Washington drew his sword and told his men to charge straight at the Haitians from their open flanks. Washington’s sword quickly beheaded one slave soldier, while the rest of them butchered the others like cattle with their rifle butts and bullets. Louverture then orders his other riflemen to open fire at the Americans, and Washington told his men the same., Several bullseyes hit the American forces: one soldier got hit in the gut while another took one at the chest, but Washington managed to slip away back into cover. The Haitian took some casualties too, the last of them got hit right in the head with a bullet from a Kentucky long rifle. Now, only the two generals remained. Washington with fury, charged at Louverture with his saber but Louverture managed to draw his own and blocked. Toussaint then kicks Washington in the gut before sending a slash of his own. Washington managed to block it but Toussaint followed up with a left hook that sent him reeling on his knees. “Years of spoiling and fattening yourself has made you weak Washington,” Louverture said. “You should have sent one of your salves here… he would have been in better shape and would have put up a better fight.” “Shut up,” Washington calmly said while wiping the blood of his mouth. He then makes another powerful sudden stab at Louverture, and while the Haitian manage to block it, it did send him backwards from the force. Seeing his opponent stunned and slipping backwards, Washington tried to run his sword straight to Louverture’s belly. But Louverture managed to spin out of the way, and Washington’s sword unfortunately stuck the ground and got stuck. It gave Louverture a split second to slash at Washington’s back, digging in just above the spine and skinning off a huge flap of his hide. Washington yelled in pain as blood comes spurting from his wounds and he tried to walk away painfully in retreat. “You damn brute. You filthy dirty dishonorable savage… “Washington said. Louverture however, ignored him, and limped his way towards his enemy. As Washington cursed and cursed while carrying himself away from Louverture, the Haitian managed to get close to him. Washington tried in vain to slash at him with his sword to put distance between him and Louverture, but the latter just parried his attack as if he just swatted a fly. “You fight for equality but chains people you believe are lesser than you? You talk about liberty and freedom and yet you are fine for others to be oppressed? What kind of freedom is that?! Freedom for other people to leisure as others suffer for them?! Freedom for you to sell fellow men and fellow brothers as you sell pigs and horses?!" Washington tried to stab his adversary as sweat poured from his forehead and his teeth gritted in desperation, but Louverture redirected his strike to the side, before he closed in for the kill. Washington fell after Louverture gave him one final swoop with his saber, slashing vertically at Washington’s abdomen. The President went down like a sack of potatoes, bleeding and lifeless on the brick road. “Long live libertie,” Louverture said before cleaning his sword with a handkerchief. The other Americans are probably running to his location right to save their President, so Louverture used his remaining strength to dash away towards his boat and away from this country. Winner: Toussaint Louverture Expert’s Opinion While Washington is better trained and more experienced in the traditional rules of war, most experts believed that Louveture’s better guerrilla tactics would have prevailed. That, and the weapons and tactics that Louverture is carrying, sealed his victory in this battle of freedom fighters. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:North American Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Black Powder Warriors